


Valentine's Day

by haliae



Series: Flower Shop AU [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliae/pseuds/haliae
Summary: "But it's Valentine's Day!" Scott insists again as if I don't know the meaning of such date. He pouts and I chuckle, though it's not exactly a happy sound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mushy and fluffy and domestic. Hope you like it! Part of "Flower Dictionary" AU.

"But it's Valentine's Day!" Scott insists again as if I don’t know the meaning of such date. He pouts and I chuckle, though it's not exactly a happy sound.

"Yes, baby, I know and I'm so sorry, but it's the busiest day for the shop."

His pout increases and I lean to give him a peck before walking past him and towards the counter. 

It’s been almost eight months since Scott and I started dating. He still comes every morning to my shop in order to get an arrangement for him. Well, except when he’s busy with work related stuff, but then I usually drop by his studio early in the morning and leave him a bouquet. I told him several times that I can do it every morning if he wishes, but he says he likes visiting. I can’t say I’m unhappy about it. 

He is thoughtful and kind in every manner and I love him very much. Every morning starts with a smile, a coffee tasting kiss and a beautiful look on my favorite pair of blue eyes. He brings breakfast and we eat on the table in the back of the shop - which provides enough privacy for me to find my way to his lap and I steal more sweet kisses before starting my day. 

Scott enjoys taking me to dates and they’re never conventional. Not that it bothers me. Going out with him is exciting and surprising in ways that few things are. Whenever I find myself being shocked by something he plans I think I’m foolish. I should be used to the surprises but I’m amazed every time. Another proof that this boy is beyond amazing and I’m lucky that he feels for me the way I feel for him. 

It’s our first Valentine’s Day together. One look at his disappointed puppy face and I know he’s been planning something extraordinary. I feel sad and my face falls a bit, too. I wasn’t lying, though. As you can imagine, a lot of people purchase flowers for Valentine’s Day and it’s the busiest day of the whole year, along with Mother’s Day. As much as I want to spend the whole day cuddling with Scott, I need to think about my business - and my business requires full attention during Valentine’s Day. 

“We can see each other later? I think I’ll be done by seven or so.” I suggest. It’s the best that I can do due the circumstances. I turn to him after gathering my water spray and he’s still pouting. 

“I had an idea,” He says then, brow furrowed and a serious expression on his face. 

“Yeah?” 

“I can become your sugar daddy so you don’t need to work anymore!” Scott says and wears a playful smirk on his face and I know he’s joking but that doesn’t stop me from shooting him a glare. He lets out a full laugh and I have to turn away from him so he doesn’t see me trying to refrain my lips to turn up. “Okay! Okay! Maybe this isn’t the best idea, but I have another one.”

“Of course you do,” I reply, rolling my eyes but smiling as I carefully take a flower on my hand and spray it with water. 

“I can help you. I already told Naomi I wouldn’t work on Valentine’s Day so I can come here and we can still spend the day together.” 

I turn around fully now and Scott has an unsure sparkle on his eyes and a shy smile dancing on the line of his thin lips. I look for some hint of displeasure, something to prove that he’s only saying that because he expects that’s what I want to hear, but I find nothing. He wants to spend Valentine’s Day working if it’s with me. I’m pretty sure my mouth is hanging open.

“Baby, that’s so sweet, but it’s your day off,” I say softly and I can’t help but to abandon what I’m doing to wrap my arms around his waist. 

“Exactly. It’s my day off and I want to spend it with you.” There’s no hesitance in his voice or in his embrace and I frown a little bit. He’s too nice and he’s wrapped around my very finger. I don’t want to take advantage of that.

“It’s not really a romantic Valentine’s Day plan,” I argue and now I’m the one who’s pouting. He chuckles a bit and I feel the pressure of his kiss on top of my hair. 

“It doesn’t need to be romantic. I just want to spend Valentine’s Day with my valentine,” Scott puts a bit of distance between us and his index fingers pokes my chest. “You.” 

I want to argue, I really do, but spending a stressful day with him sounds like the best idea right now. Besides, he has such an earnest look on his face while he expects my reply that I feel all my reasoning crumbling and vanishing. 

“Fine,” I finally say, earning a stunning smile from my Scott. “But don’t you _ dare  _ blaming me if you get tired or bored.” 

“Got it!” He exclaims and his lips are on mine and he lets me go to grab his own bouquet on the counter. I giggle as he walks backwards, looking at me with a smile. “February 14th! Don’t forget! I’ll be here! We’re going to deliver so many flowers!”

“Can’t wait!” I say, raising my arms a bit and he seems satisfied, leaving the shop after blowing me a kiss. 

-

It’s very early in the morning and the chilly air makes me shiver. It’s February 14th and everywhere you see heart shaped decorations - including in my shop. I know very well that it’s another holiday that ensures we spend money but I have no problem regarding that, especially when my business is receiving a great deal of this money.

However, every Valentine’s Day is stressing to some extent. There are several requests and everyone wants their arrangements to be delivered in a short time. I bite my lip and pray to the divine entity listening that this day goes by without stressful hiccups. 

I start assembling the bouquets first thing after opening the shop. Those are orders made a day or more before and I make sure that they’re ready to go as soon as one of my delivery guys arrive. I hired an extra one for today to be sure that the flowers would get faster to my clients. It pushes down my profit a bit, but it ensures that my clients stay happy and loyal to me. 

I’m finishing the sixth arrangement when I hear the door opening. It’s too early to be a client so I assume it’s my delivery guy - except it’s not. It’s Scott. He’s sleepy but looks very warm in his nice coat and navy blue beanie. I can’t help but beam at him and when he smiles back at me, he looks a bit more awake. 

“Hi, Scotty,” I say softly and dreamily, though I hate it. I can’t help I’m head over heels for this man. He comes towards me and wraps his arms around my small frame and I press my nose against his neck. He giggles.

“Your nose is cold,” He says and I giggle a bit myself and bury my face on his chest instead, happy and warm and safe. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” I mumble, looking up at him with a smile then. Scott smiles too and he kisses me gently. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mitchie.” He says back and I’m so happy I think my lips will be perpetually stretched in a smile. He lets me go and hands me a cup of coffee and a white box which carried a muffin. 

“You’re my savior,” I grab the coffee and the muffin and kiss his scruffy cheek before going back to the counter. I sip on the cup and give a little bite to the small cake while Scott inspects the arrangements stacked to the side. “You didn't have to come so early, you know?”

He shrugs. “It’s okay. More time with you.”

I chuckle and I figure I’m blushing a little bit. Scott can be so cheesy and surprisingly, I don't hate it. I give him a smile and move back to the arrangements and he starts pulling his sleeves up.

“So, what do I do?” He asks and I look at him with my eyebrows raised. Does he really think I will make him work?

“Entertain me,” I reply, tying up a beautiful arrangement of roses and setting it aside. 

“But I always do that. I mean I want to help,” He continues and I can see his fingers twitching from where I stand. “I can't make arrangements like you but maybe I can bring you the flowers?”

Scott seems eager and somehow I know it will make him happy so I find myself nodding. “Bring me some red roses.”

“Predictable.” Scott teases me with a smile and quickly makes his way towards the roses in the back of the shop. He knows I would like to keep the ones arranged in front for display. I smile. 

“Most people are,” I reply and shrug. 

Most people don’t want to put enough thought into flowers and just get whatever’s celebrated as beautiful and romantic. I learned to not let it bother me even though it saddens me that I very rarely can be creative about my flowers. Maybe this is another reason I was so drawn to Scott - he let me think and come up with unique combinations that were nothing like the ones I usually sell. Creativity doesn’t always sell and this applies to flowers, too. 

Scott comes back and he’s delicately holding a handful of roses and we end up in a nice system, with him handing what I need and making the whole process quicker. By the time the first delivery guy arrives, I have several orders ready and I feel more relaxed. At least for a while.

For a good deal of the morning, the shop is filled with customers and the sound of the phone ringing. I am frantic, moving around to be able to meet every customer’s needs. Scott is actually very helpful - he is taking the phone calls and he gives the delivery guys all the information they need to deliver the right arrangement to the right person.

Some couples come to the shop together and honestly, I love when this happens. When I used to deliver flowers, I fell in love with the look of joy and surprise that people receiving flowers get on their faces. I love seeing their smiles and I love seeing that I can bring them a little bit of happiness. 

When it’s busy, Scott also assumes the position of cashier. I can’t help but to steal glances at him while he entertains the customers. He’s charming and good with words and he actually got some of them interested in the real meaning of flowers. I’m practically vibrating with pride and excitement. 

He also brings us lunch for what I’m very thankful. I believe I could eat my sandwich in two mouthfuls, but I slow down knowing that I would feel hungry soon after if I didn’t. To show how thankful I am, I kiss him for solid ten minutes on the back of the shop until I hear the door opening up front. I fix my crumpled clothes and hope that the person waiting for me doesn’t notice that my lips are too red and my breath is shallow. 

The afternoon is slower though I know this will change as soon as it gets to five p.m. It’s when people start preparing for dates. I look at Scott, gnawing on my lip as I think that we should be preparing for our date. Instead, we’ll probably grab takeout when I close the shop and will make out on my couch. Not that it's not a good plan, but it's a routine thing. 

I am completely surrounded by clients when fresh flowers arrive. I control the urge to whine when I have to send Scott to deal with another thing. He gets more roses and tulips and daisies and bring them to me as I request. I feel bad, but he seems happy to help. It’s not until later that I see his blood stained fingers.

“Scott!” I cry, startling him a little bit. I grab his hand and bring it towards me, inspecting the cuts on his fingers. They're superficial, as most of the cuts caused by thorns are, but I don’t like seeing them. I feel irrationally guilty but I push it away. “When did this happen?”

He shrugs. “I wasn’t careful when taking the roses off the truck. It’s nothing to worry, though. They just sting a bit.”

“I know they're not life threatening,” I say and I start pulling him towards the little bathroom of the shop. “You should get them treated anyway. Trust me, you don't want these infected.”

Scott pouts but he doesn’t argue. I shove his fingers under the spray of water to get them cleaned up and he hisses. His forehead is creased as I quickly disinfect and bandage his fingers and he looks at me and then at his fingers.

“Owie,” He mumbles and I have to laugh, he’s adorable and endearing.

“Here, a kiss will make it better.” Scott puckers his lips but I take his fingers to my lips and giggle, earning another pout of his. I laugh once more and kiss his mouth.

-

“Finally!” I sigh as I lock the shop’s door. It’s almost eight p.m. and we're finally closing for the day. Well, almost. 

My delivery guys were dismissed earlier but by the time I was flickering the lights off, the shop got a last call. Apparently, this person couldn't find another flower shop and  _ really _ needed an arrangement. I hesitated but they sounded so desperate on the phone that I caved in and told them that I would deliver a bouquet soon.

I would get to see happy faces so it's not all that bad however I really wish I could just go home with my Scotty. Sure, we were together all day but we were working and all I wish now is to cuddle with my favorite boy. Soon, I guess. 

“Sorry for this. We can stop by a drive thru and get food if the line isn't that big and then we deliver this and can finally go home.” I tell Scott as we get into the car. 

“Don’t worry, babe, it's alright.” He replies as the angel he is. “Though drive thru does sound very good.” 

I chuckle and we're good to go. We talk and laugh and sing the whole time and also get our food. It isn't long until we find the house for our delivery and I park in front of it.

“You can wait here, I’ll be gone just a minute.” I unbuckle my seatbelt, but despite my words, Scott is soon exiting the car as well, bouquet in hands.

“No. I’m needy.” He whines, making me roll my eyes.

“Come on, then. They said we should go through the back.” I start following the light, making my way around the house and then I gasp. “I hope we don't interrupt anything. That would be awkward.”

Scott only giggles and trails behind me until we reach to the back of the house and suddenly I have flowers on my hands and familiar arms around my body.

I look forward and can barely register what I see in front of me. We're in a garden, that much is obvious. Trees and well trimmed bushes sit side by side with different and colorful flowers bloom despite the cold weather. Everything is lit up by warm tiny electrical lights that have the shape of candles. There are petals everywhere - and not only of roses. A beautiful branch of baby's breath is wrapped delicately over the two chairs in the middle of the patio  and a small table holds plates and more flowers. It's beautiful.   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." I hear Scott's voice near my ear.   
  
"What does this mean?" I ask, trying not to make a fool of myself by jumping to conclusions.    
  
"Surprise!" Scott says in a cheerful tone and he presses a kiss to my cheek as I feel choked up.   
  
He surprised me again. I chuckle and I press a hand to the side of my face. This is cheesy in more ways than one, but also terribly sweet and considerate and I'm tearing up despite myself.    
  
Scott makes me feel cherished. It's not only about the flowers or the date - it's about how much he cares. I feel precious and loved and soon enough I'm turning in his arms to place several kisses all over his face until he's laughing and crinkling his nose.   
  
"I guess it's safe to say you like it?" He says, although it sounds like a question, when I settle to nuzzle my face against his neck.

“I love it,” I mumble, my mouth tickling his skin. I back away to look at him and he traces a thumb on my cheek to collect the few tears I let escape. He beams at that. His eyes light up and warm my heart.

I kiss him. I gather his coat in my fist and I pull him towards me, tasting mint on his mouth as we deepen the kiss. His fingertips are warm against my lower back when he slips them beneath my shirt and I shiver. I can quickly forget about what he planned so I pull back. 

“You should bring our food,” I whisper against his lips and he nods, letting me go. I slap his butt when he turns around to go back to the car and laugh at his playful scowl. 

Scott arranges the table and it almost looks comical due to the strange combination of fast food and fancy plates. His soda cup and my bottle of water are beside wine glasses - actually filled with wine. I don't know how he sneaked that bottle without showing it to me, but I also don't know how he managed to get all of this ready while spending the day working with me. 

“What about the client?” I blurt out when we're eating on opposite sides of the table, even though I wanted to sit on his lap. 

“A friend owed me a favor. I just had to text him and he called.” Scott says in a nonchalant tone but I see the corners of his lips turning up. He’s so proud of himself. 

“What if I had said no and closed the shop?” I challenge him, raising my eyebrows. 

“You wouldn’t. You’re too nice to let down a desperate client.” 

I pout. “Hypothetically, then.”

“I would’ve thought of something else,” He shrugs. “Like, I wanted to give Naomi some flowers or that I needed to get a manuscript somewhere.” Scott pauses and my head is shaking almost imperceptibly. “I’m paid to write stories, I would’ve thought of something.”

“I feel like I should be mad at you,” I joke, shaking my head and dimples carving my cheeks. “But I’m honestly impressed with you and disappointed at how clueless I am.” 

Scott laughs then. He’s cute and bending at the waist and the only thing I can make of his blue eyes is their joyful sparkle. He has a mesmerizing smile on his face when he looks back at me and I feel my chest warm despite the chilly wind. I can’t help but giggle and smile back.

“Well, lucky me. If you found out before it wouldn’t be so much fun.” 

“Speaking of fun,” I say then and I look at him with a mischievous grin on my face. “I want to change seats.” 

He seems so confused at that it almost makes me laugh. His blue eyes blink up at me and he opens his mouth twice before stammering. “Y-yeah, sure.”

“No, you stay where you are,” I stop him from getting up but do so myself, clasping my hand around my wine glass and rounded the table so I can perch on his lap. He immediately smiles brightly at me and those amazing arms are around me, securing me in place. “Much better.”

I smile and sip on my wine and Scott hums, running his scruff over the sensitive skin of my neck and making goosebumps spread over my arms. He places a simple kiss on my throat and I bite my lip. 

“I agree,” He whispers hotly against my ear and I quickly think that we could carry on with this much easily if we were on my couch. Not that I didn’t like his surprise and not that I disregarded it. However, one must admit, this scenario has some disadvantages. 

I put my glass of wine back on the table and turn around on his lap a little until I’m able to look at him. I cup his lovely face with both my hands and he’s watching me closely, his smile mirroring mine. There’s not much space between us and I close it with a careful lean of my head, kissing his lips chastely. I pull back to kiss his cheeks and he blushes just so, looking at me almost bashfully. 

“Thank you,” I murmur and I take off his beanie to run my fingers through his hair watching as he nearly purrs at the gesture. “For helping me today, for this,” I gesture around us to the adorable little garden we’re in. “And for being so considerate and kind and sweet. Thank you for making my days better.” I place another brief kiss on his lips before continuing. “Thank you for being my Valentine.”

He smiles and then chuckles because he realizes he has tears on his eyes. I giggle and kiss his face and neck and he squeezes me in his hold. I lean back, watching him as he beams at me and my fingers curl around his shoulders.

“Thank you for letting me do all these things,” Scott murmurs and kisses me sweetly beneath my jaw. He looks for my eyes and stares at me for a while and I know what he’s going to say. “I love you.” 

I smile and despite having heard it before, my heart reacts just the same. It hammers frantically against my chest and I feel giddy. He says it like it’s easy - it’s a fact - and he’s so earnest I can feel myself blushing under his stare. 

“I love you.” It’s my time to murmur and Scott looks happy and I do - I love him so much I can’t help but wrap my hands around his neck and hug him tight enough so that the boundaries of me and him are blurred. 

We hug for some time and when I lean back, I simply turn so I can rest against his chest and shoulder. He plays with my fingers and I giggle, feeling the happiest I can remember being. We talk and laugh and sip on our wine until I’m too aware of his arms around me and his thighs beneath my legs. I think back of my couch - or better, my bed. 

“You were so good to me today, Scotty,” I whisper against his skin and he shivers, he’s so sweet. “And in return, I’ll be very good to you, too.” 

“Yeah?” He asks, breathless and smirking and I know he picked my innuendo. 

“Mhmm,” It’s all I offer as a reply and I scrape my teeth over his neck, feeling him tense and then melt under me. 

“It’s late,” He announces cheerfully soon after and gulps the rest of his wine and I raise my eyebrows at him. “We had a long day. I think we should go home.” 

I start laughing at him and Scott pouts but I kiss his cheek and I nod. 

“Yes, I think we should.” 


End file.
